


is it real or just another crush?

by noahfense



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: 5 Things, Bi Disaster Dick Grayson, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Canonical Character Death, Crushes, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Dick Grayson is Robin, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff and Angst, I'm not gonna front, M/M, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:41:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25881511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noahfense/pseuds/noahfense
Summary: 5 times Dick Grayson talked to Bruce Wayne about a crush of his & 1 time it might've been more than a crush.
Relationships: Barbara Gordon/Dick Grayson, Dick Grayson & Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson/Koriand'r, Dick Grayson/Roy Harper, Dick Grayson/Wally West, Dick Grayson/Zatanna Zatara
Comments: 14
Kudos: 291





	is it real or just another crush?

**Author's Note:**

> **warning: this is not my normal standard of writing. I just am hacing a shitty day so i wrote this in like an hour for a pick me up.**
> 
> title is from crush by david archuleta, my sister was watching icarly and i remembered that episode and i was like,, yea. 
> 
> uhm yea the word son is used a lot bc dick is bruces son fuck being a ward.  
> also this timeline makes no sense but i just wanted to write this how i wanted to. Also Jason doesn't die in this au bc i didn't need that type of angst rn thank you. 
> 
> i wanted this to be under 1k words but it didn't work that way but it's close enough for me not to care to condense it aldsfjsa

> **1\. Barbara Gordon**

It wasn't an unusual morning in Wayne manor with Dick Grayson half awake almost drooling onto his plate with a dopey smile on his face. Bruce has come to notice that most of his mornings are spent listening to the twelve year old talk about how cool 'Babs' is. 

"And like, her smile. Like Bruce she has such a pretty smile and like." He ends his sentence with a long sigh, sinking lower into his chair and smiling.

Bruce just gives him a small smile and tells him his food is getting cold.

Dick takes a bite to eat and continues talking around a mouthful of food. “Like and her hair, it’s so pretty!” 

“Dick she’s too old for you.” 

Dick pretends he didn’t hear him and continues on “And her laugh? Jeez B, when she laughs it’s like the best sound I’ve ever heard in my life. Like nothing will ever make me as happy as I will be in that moment.” 

“That doesn’t change the fact she’s too old for you.” Bruce says sounding all too amused. 

The thirteen year old just glares, “When I’m 18 she’ll be 21 and then it won’t be a big deal. ‘Cause we’ll both be adults. And we’ll patrol together and it will be awesome.” 

> **2\. Roy Harper**

This morning when Bruce makes his way to the breakfast table, Dick is already there. His forehead resting atop his folded arms. He must hear Bruce walking up because he starts making dramatic sighs and groans of pity. 

It’s after the third one and Bruce has already thanked Alfred for the meal that he finally caves and asks him what’s wrong. 

  
“I kissed Roy.” He says without looking up. 

Bruce blinks at the thirteen year old twice. He didn’t even know he liked boys, let alone Roy Harper. 

“As in Roy Harper?” Bruce asks, his mind still not computing this information. 

“Yes.” Dick is still cocooned in his arms, refusing to spare Bruce a glance. 

“As in.. speedy?” 

Dick finally looks at Bruce, a harsh glare on his face. It would be a little more effective if his face wasn’t still full of baby fat and blushed a dark red. “How many Roy Harper’s do you know B?” 

Bruce blinks back owlishly, keeping his very still to stop himself from laughing in his son’s face. 

“Right. Ok, so you kissed Roy, what's the problem?” 

Dick gives a dramatic groan, like Bruce Wayne personally was everything wrong in the world. 

“He said we should kiss to y’know see if he liked boys too and he was like ‘ehh not feeling it.’” He starts the long winded rant in like he’s been holding it in for days, maybe he has. “Not feeling it!” He shrieks way too loudly for a Sunday morning, “My entire world was shaken, the cracks in my foundation are broken and he’s not feelin it?” 

Bruce finally cracks and starts laughing. 

“B! This isn’t funny! I’m having a crisis and you’re laughing at me!” 

> **3\. Zatanna Zatarra**

“So Z’s pretty cool right?” 

Bruce gives his son a raised eyebrow and Dick nods and then goes back to working on his homework. Why he insists on sitting in Bruce’s office while he does his homework, now that he no longer even requires work, is a mystery but Bruce isn’t gonna complain about it. 

It’s silent for a few minutes outside of the noise of pencils scratching on paper and Bruce typing at his computer, and Ace huffing softly in his sleep on the carpet near Dick’s feet.

“But like it seems like she thinks I’m cool too right. Like she thinks I’m cool, right?” He asks again. Giving Bruce panicked looks. “Like we both think each other are cool.” 

Bruce looks back at his screen, an email to Lucius half finished. “Am I supposed to be getting something from this conversation?” 

Dick sighs and drops the conversation.

It isn't until 3 weeks later when he tells Bruce that he and Zatanna are now dating that the short lived conversation makes sense to him. 

> **4\. Wally West**

“Did you know I had feelings for Wally?” Dick asks Bruce accusingly, slamming open Bruce’s bedroom door without knocking. He really needs to work on boundaries. 

Bruce gives his son a confused expression looking up from the files . He misses the days when he could just tune out him rambling on about Barbara, now it’s a feat to keep up with the fifteen year olds life. Last he heard Dick was still in a relationship with Zatanna, he knew nothing about his supposed feelings for Wally. 

“No, you do?” 

His son lets out an exasperated huff and belly flops onto Bruce’s bed, he speaks again but Bruce can’t make out what he says with his face buried in the comforter. Dick must realize that he couldn’t because he turns on his side and speaks again. 

“Z broke up with me because I apparently need to ‘sort out my feelings about Wally’.” He does air quotes, “Like what the hell? I don’t have feelings for Wally, he's my best friend. “ 

“Language.” Bruce chides but Dick carries on anyways. 

“Like yea sure , I might’ve cancelled plans with Z a few too many times, but like Wally needed me. He’s my best friend if I’m not there when he needs me. What kind of best friend am I?” 

“I don’t know if the new pokemon game coming out qualifies as Wally needing you.” 

Dick ignores him again. “Like I’m sorry just because I’m a good friend doesn’t mean I have feelings for Wally. He’s my bro! Like it’s not like I want to … kiss..” Dick trails off. 

It’s absolutely silent for a total of 73 seconds. Bruce counts every single one before Dick finally speaks up. 

“Oh my god, I have feelings for Wally!” He whines and shoves his face back into Bruce’s comforter. 

Right, ok. This is apparently more important than his files.  


> **5\. Koriand’r**

“An alien space princess?” Bruce asks hesitantly. 

“Don’t be racist B. Kori’s really cool.” Dick says proudly.

_Racist?_

Jason nods in agreement. “Yea, she can shoot laser beams out of her eyes.” Like that should somehow be the only logical explanation as to why Bruce should approve of Dick pursuing a relationship with an _alien space princess_. 

“So can Clark.” Bruce says matter of factly. 

“It’s cooler when Kori does it though.” Jason argues and Dick nods in agreement. 

It’s rare that they agree on things so Bruce feels a little out of his depth trying to explain why his son shouldn’t date an alien space princess. 

“But what about alien biology? What if her biolo-”

  
  
“Eww don’t be gross B. Why would you be thinking about her biology?” His thirteen year old son cuts him off, “I think Starfire is cool and you should date her. Fuck what Bruce has to say.”

Dick gives a giddy laugh and nods. “Thanks Jay.” 

  
  


> **+1. Wally West (again)**

Bruce finds him in his room.

Sometimes it's so easy to forget that Dick was just 17. Still a kid. But at that moment, it was hard to miss. He looked so much younger than he was. Curled up in a ball on a corner of his bed wearing a sweater that was too big for him and a stuffed elephant wrapped tightly in his arms. It was the one he and Wally got from a claw machine years ago. Bruce remembers the two coming back to him multiple times to ask for just a little more money because they were _so_ close to getting it. And when Wally had finally managed to get it, he insisted that Dick keep it. 

Bruce sighs and sits on the bed next to him. 

Dick tenses, he must’ve not noticed Bruce coming in. He lets out two shaky breathes before looking up at his dad with wide red rimmed eyes and tear stained cheeks.

  
Bruce pulls him into a hug. It’s reminiscent of when Dick was younger and much smaller. He would crawl into Bruce’s arm after a nightmare and cry his little eyes out until his dad had managed to calm him down enough for him to fall asleep again. 

“B-” He sobs, “I think I was in love with him” 

And that’s all it takes for Bruce to break. Tears softly streaming down his face as he mourns for his son and the kid he’d watch grow up.

**Author's Note:**

> [made a link tree so these links will always be current so i don't have to dig through all my fics everytime i change something.](https://linktr.ee/noahfense)


End file.
